pwf2015fandomcom-20200215-history
World Class Wrestling Association
Fritz von Erich broke off his Dallas territory with Don Owen's Pacific Northwest terrtiory from the National Wrestling Alliance on April 3, 1983. He promoted in Texas until he sold to Jim Crockett's World Championship Wrestling in April 1987. Owen broke off to create the Global Wrestling Federation in June 1985. WCWA World Heavyweight Title # Terry Gordy 1 (05/17/83) # Brett Wayne Sawyer 1 (06/03/83) # Jimmy Garvin 1 (06/07/83) # David Von Erich 1 (08/06/83) # Harley Race 1 (07/10/84) # Jimmy Garvin 2 (05/30/85) # David Von Erich 2 (06/08/85) # Harley Race 2 (09/26/85) # Jimmy Garvin 1 (01/28/86) # Kerry Von Erich 1 (02/19/86) WCWA World Television Title # Kerry Von Erich 1 (09/14/84) # Brett Wayne Sawyer 1 (01/03/85) # Kevin Von Erich 1 (04/18/85) # Bugsy McGraw 1 (11/12/85) # Kevin Von Erich 2 (06/22/86) WCWA Texas Heavyweight Title # Jimmy Garvin 1 (07/17/83) # Iceman King Parsons 1 (11/21/83) # Bugsy McGraw 1 (02/14/84) # Mark Bradley 1 (04/18/84) # Antonio Inoki 1 (06/17/84) # Bruiser Brody 1 (10/25/84) # Terry Gordy 1 (09/26/85) # David Taylor 1 (06/06/86) # Bugsy McGraw 2 (09/14/86) # David Von Erich 7 (10/03/86) WCWA PNW Heavyweight Title # Brett Wayne Sawyer 1 (05/06/83) # Abdullah Ali Hassan 2 (06/14/83) # Tom Pritchard 1 (10/26/83) # Brett Wayne Sawyer 2 (12/06/83) # Abdullah Ali Hassan 3 (08/14/84) # Mad Dog Vachon 1 (02/18/85) # Abdullah Ali Hassan 4 (04/12/85) WCWA Canadian Heavyweight Title # Igor 1 (03/21/83) # Dutch Savage 1 (05/29/83) # John Tatum 1 (06/17/83) # Mad Dog Vachon 1 (02/02/84) # Odysseus Dalton 1 (06/27/84) # Bill Irwin 1 (10/17/84) WCWA Grand Heavyweight Title # Al Madril 1 (01/11/84) # Bill Irwin 1 (03/02/84) # Great Kabuki 1 (05/04/84) # Harley Race 1 (07/07/84) # Great Kabuki 2 (07/22/84) # Brett Wayne Sawyer 1 (10/27/84) # Great Kabuki 3 (03/02/85) # Edge 1 (10/28/85) # Great Kabuki 4 (01/13/86) # Harley Race 2 (03/26/86) # Chris Adams 1 (07/20/86) # Dino Bravo 1 (08/28/86) # Great Kabuki 5 (09/13/86) # Austin Idol 1 (10/27/86) # Levi Ethan 1 (11/25/86) # Al Madril 2 (12/22/86) WCWA California Heavyweight Title # Antonio Inoki 1 (12/11/84) # Bugsy McGraw 1 (06/19/85) # Antonio Inoki 2 (07/04/86) # B. Brian Blair 1 (10/07/86) WCWA World Tag Team Titles # Devastation Inc.: King Kong Bundy & Great Kabuki 1 (06/08/83) # Grappler (Len Denton) & John Tatum 1 (11/03/83) # Devastation Inc.: King Kong Bundy & Great Kabuki 2 (12/28/83) # Fabulous Freebirds: Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy & Buddy Roberts 2 (03/22/84) # Mad Dog Vachon & Tom Pritchard 1 (12/22/84) # Fabulous Freebirds: Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy & Buddy Roberts 3 (04/01/85) # Fabulous Freebirds: Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy & Buddy Roberts 4 (06/19/86) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 2 (10/10/86) WCWA Texas Tag Team Titles # Chris Adams & Gino Hernandez 1 (04/18/83) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 1 (12/18/83) # Lords of the Ring: David Taylor & English Gentleman 2 (11/30/85) WCWA Grand Tag Team Titles # Bill Irwin & Boris Zhukov 1 (03/18/84) # Chris Adams & Gino Hernandez 1 (06/02/84) # Buck Zumhofe & Mr. Olympia 1 (10/27/84) # Super Destroyers 1 (01/24/86) # Grappler & Tom Pritchard 1 (07/31/86) # Buck Zumhofe & Mr. Olympia 2 (09/28/86)